Question: On Monday, Vanessa and Kevin decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Ashley to time them with a stopwatch. Vanessa sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 52.76 seconds. When it was Kevin's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 36.34 seconds. How much faster was Kevin than Vanessa in seconds?
To find how much faster Kevin was than Vanessa, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Vanessa's time - Kevin's time = difference in times. ${5}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Kevin was 16.42 seconds faster than Vanessa.